cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella Stage
Event Summary Cinderella Stage was a Club Event available from 12/??/2014 to 12/25/2014 with "Fairy Tale" themed rewards. Bonuses Event Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * I am the beautiful Mother, and I'm going to the Ball. * I love beautiful things. MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * You are wonderful. * It was a spectacular Show! * What a gorgeous show! Normal+ Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * Now then let's give you a spell for magical time! MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Rare Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * I'm going to dance with the Prince! MAX Style * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · Super Rare1 Appearance/Beaming * Hi! Everybody! MAX Style * Unavailable Super Rare2 Appearance/Beaming * Unavailable MAX Style * Unavailable Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming * I don't have confidence on being the Prince. * We want a new breeze for our performance. * I'm looking for the special one that fits the glass slipper. MAX Style * Come on, let's go on stage together! ---- Appearance (Character) Cinderella Stage - Normal Appeared.jpg|Normal (Character) Cinderella Stage - Normal+ Appeared.jpg|Normal+ (Character) Cinderella Stage - Rare Appeared.jpg|Rare (Character) Cinderella Stage - SR1 Appeared.jpg|SR1 (Character) Cinderella Stage - SSR Appeared.jpg|SSR ---- Beaming (Character) Cinderella Stage - Normal Style Beaming.png|Normal (Character) Cinderella Stage - SSR Style Beaming.jpg|SSR ---- MAX Style MAX Style ---- Profile (Profile) Cinderella Stage - Normal+.jpg|Normal+ (Profile) Cinderella Stage - SSR.jpg|SSR Images Displays (Display) Cinderella Stage - Event Top.jpg|Event Top (Display) Cinderella Stage - Sub Banner.png How To (How To) Cinderella Stage - More Hints.png|More Hints Invitations (Invitations) Cinderella Stage - Rare.png|Rare (Invitations) Cinderella Stage - SR1.png|SR1 (Invitations) Cinderella Stage - SSR.png|SSR Special Packs Special Packs Others (Display) Cinderella Stage.jpg (Lotto) Cinderella Stage.png|Lotto Rewards Reward Banners Total MAX Style * Item (50 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (500 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * Item (50 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (150 Rare Total MAX Styles) * Item (300 Rare Total MAX Styles) Rewards Solo Ranking * Item - Rank 1-10 * Item - Rank 1-25 * Item - Rank 1-50 * Item - Rank 1-75 * Item - Rank 1-100 * Item - Rank 1-200 * Item - Rank 1-300 * Item - Rank 1-400 * Item - Rank 1-1000 * Item - Rank 1-2500 * Item - Rank 1-7500 Rewards Club Ranking * Item - Gold Rank 1 * Item - Gold Rank 2-3 * Item - Gold Rank 4-5 * Item - Gold Rank 6-9/Silver Rank 1 * Item - Silver Rank 2-3 * Item - Silver Rank 4-5 * Item - Silver Rank 6-9/Bronze Rank 1 * Item - Bronze Rank 4-8/Normal Rank 1 * Item - Normal Rank 2-3 Rewards Profiles Profiles Shows Shows Category:Events Category:Club Event Category:2014 Event Category:Fancy Category:Princess Category:Fairy Tales Category:Party Category:Night Category:Missing information Category:Missing image